


I Drive Your Car

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Impala, Injury, Sad, but happy, fake death, loosely based on a song, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Being told her boys were dead, (y/n) takes off in Baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No designated pairing, so you can pick who you want.

He was gone. Both of them were. They told her to leave and she found out from Cas that both her boys were gone. The bunker was quiet without hearing them argue about health foods and what to watch on Netflix. She missed hearing Dean tell her that she put a spice in the wrong spot or Sam asking her to help him reorganize the library again. She wasn’t sure if they would come back this time. Chuck was gone, so he could just snap his fingers. Cas didn’t have that power. Lucifer wasn’t in the position to bring back the dead. And (y/n) wasn’t about to sell her soul and deal with the wrath of Dean Winchester when he found out.

Cas came back from time to time to check on her. And Mary was who knows where. This bunker wasn’t a home anymore. Jody told her she could come live with her and the girls if she needed to. The front door was always open for her.

“I can’t stay here.” (Y/n) said one night to herself as she walked the empty halls of the bunker. Running around, she packed everything she thought she would need into a few duffle bags. She knew all the weapons were still in the back of Baby. She made her way out to the garage. She half considered moving everything into the pickup truck that set in the garage. But something kept calling to her to get behind the wheel of the Impala. And that’s what she did.

Tearing out of the garage like a bat out of hell, (y/n) raced down the dirt roads around the bunker. She had all the windows rolled down on the car, letting the wind fill the empty spaces in the car. The last cassette that Dean had listened to was still in the tape deck and she had it playing as loud as she could without blowing out the speakers. Tears were falling down her face as she heard the opening to a Bob Seger song.

_One of the greatest rock riders of all time Samuel._

_It’s Sam._

She had to smile to herself as she heard those words in her head. The memories that this car brought back made her feel more comfort than Cas had done since the boys left. Like the day she and Sam tried to sneak a dog in and they only made it a couple miles before Dean just couldn’t unhear the barking anymore. Or the time she got bored and started flicking change from the backseat to see if she could make it into the cup holder. Eighty-nine cents in and it still set there in the cupholder.

“Your baby eats up so much gas.” (Y/n) said to the sky as she stopped to fuel her up. It was the first time in a while that she had checked her phone. There were so many messages from Cas, from Jody, and even Mary. They were all worried about her. They knew how Dean and Sam were always so willing to sacrifice themselves for each other and they were afraid that (Y/n) would be no different. Cas had come to the bunker and when he saw her gone and weapons missing, he had sent out an emergency call to Mary.

“If you need us, please call.” Mary begged in her message. “We’ll be looking out for you.” She knew the “we” was the British Men of Letters. But where were they when Sam and Dean sacrificed themselves to protect the world? Where were they when she was handed Dean’s leather jacket and favorite bracelet or Sam’s laptop and favorite pistol?

She sent out texts to everyone before paying for her gas and getting some snacks for the road, the cooler that they used so many times still sitting in the backseat of the Impala. What she was doing now, loading up for what looked like a road trip, was much calmer than she had been for the past month. She had cussed people out, she had prayed. She had done everything she could think of to bring them back.

But now, she was on her own. She took up hunts by herself. They were usually simple ones that didn’t require a partner, not that she would’ve called out to anyone if she needed help. Sometimes people were grateful and would offer her gifts in return. Sometimes people were pissed and would cuss her out. But she always went back to Baby after each hunt, cleaned up her gear, and hit the road again.

Until the night she had to take care of a werewolf by herself. She had taken out a nest of vampires by herself, pulled herself out of Djinn created world where she had her boys home and safe, and even exercised a while house full of demons with just a cell phone. But this night, she was slow and it was fast. By the time she shot it in the chest with a silver bullet, it had gotten its claws into her. She managed to get herself into the Impala and started to drive away, blood covering the seat. She didn’t realize she had found her way back to Kansas. And she found herself back to the bunker. Something was drawing her there.

She parked the car outside and threw herself out, blood turning the dirt into mud. She could feel it in the back of her throat and the tightness in her chest was making it that much harder to breathe.

“C-cas.’ She gasped out. She didn’t realize that he was there instantly, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her inside.

“Jesus.” She heard a familiar voice say.

“What happened to her?”

It couldn’t be though. She had to be dying and this was them getting ready to welcome her into heaven or hell, whichever it was where they would all end up.

“Is that my jacket?” She heard Dean ask. She felt gentle hands over her wound and a searing pain that dulled quickly. She opened her eyes and all she saw above her were shadows. “Damn it, I knew we shouldn’t have left her out of this.”

“We didn’t have a choice Dean.” Sam snapped at him. “I hated that just as much as you did.”

“I tried to keep her here, but she took off one day on her own. She’s been out there for months.” Cas told them.

“Doing what?” Dean asked.

“Hunting.” Cas explained. “No one could stop her.” She felt a hand tighten on herself. She coughed some. She saw Sam and Dean look down at her concerned. They had to trick their big bad that they were dead, and to do that, they had to leave some people out of the loop. They had to pull a Sherlock Holmes. (Y/n) had to be able to play the part of a grieving loved one, one that she played to a T.

“I drove your car.” She whispered. Dean looked down at her. “I thought you were dead. I drove your car.” 

“She was your car too.” Dean said softly, kissing her forehead. Sam held her hand.

“She was our car.” (Y/n) squeezed Sam’s hand and smiled before drifting off to sleep. All those months of grief and hunting were catching up to her and she was exhausted. And in the morning, she would wake up and chew them out for what they did to her. But for that moment, she would just dream about the three of them in the place that was really her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
